Truth Will Out
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Severus are in a secret relationship but what happens when his friends start to meddle? Warnings inside.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is just a one shot I decided to write as I haven't posted anything in about ten days. Lol. What a reason to write something.**_

_**I want to say a very big thank you to a great friend of mine. Cathcer1984. Not only did she help me with this she also beta'd it for me :) You are amazing xx**_

_**Summary: Harry and Severus are in a secret relationship but what happens when his friends start to meddle?**_

_**Warning: Malexmale**_

_**Harry is in his seventh year. Killed Voldemort at the end of his sixth.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Harry woke up and groggily reached over for his wand, casting a tempus charm Harry moaned when he saw it was only four in the morning. He sat up and stretched a little, laughing when he felt an arm curl around his waist and pull him back down. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to my dorm Severus before the others wake up and see me gone."

Severus also cast a tempus charm. "It's only four in the morning Harry." He said, drawing Harry in close and burying his face in his neck. "It's your own fault having to get up this early to keep up appearances. I don't know why you can't just tell everyone Harry. You are seventeen. It isn't against the rules for us to be together."

"I know that Severus. But I just think it is best if we wait until after graduation. At least then we can get away from it all. You know what it's like. Things have only just calmed down from when I killed Voldemort seven months ago. If we let out that we are together it will have people whispering, giving us both looks whichever way we turn. I have had that ever since I started here."

"I understand love. We can wait another six months. That is if you haven't grown bored with me by then."

Harry sat up along with Severus who leaned against the headboard and straddled him. "Severus. How could I ever get bored of you? That's just not possible." Harry said, cupping the potion master's face, kissing him passionately.

Severus' hands moved down to grab Harry's arse, squeezing the cheeks, bringing the Gryffindor closer to him making him moan.

* * *

Harry jumped when a two hands clapped down on his shoulders. "Boo!" Harry turned and saw a grinning Draco.

"Very funny."

"What? I called out to you but you didn't answer. What were you looking at?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Harry lied, hurrying to fill his plate with his breakfast.

Draco looked to where Harry was previously staring with a dazed look on his face and saw Severus spreading his toast before taking a bite. Draco smirked as he looked from his friend to his godfather. Often he kept catching Harry staring at him, sometimes not paying attention in class as he was watching the way Severus moved about the dungeons.

For weeks Draco as well as Ron and Hermione have been trying to find out who he likes but Harry was keeping tight lipped. Not for much longer.

Draco cast a silent charm that had Harry's wand rolling off the table. When the brunet bent to pick it up, Draco took the time to pour a clear liquid, from a vial, into Harry's pumpkin juice. Draco was sure that Harry liked his godfather, now the Veritaserum was in his friend's drink and with them having double potions first he would soon find out along with Hermione and Ron. They both agreed to Draco's plan but said Draco was best to do it as they couldn't bring themselves to trick Harry like that. Draco had no problems in doing so.

Hermione and Ron soon joined them for breakfast and Draco gave them a both slight nod to let them know he had done what they agreed. Halfway through breakfast, Ron spoke up. "I can't believe we have double potions this morning. So unfair."

"Oh come on Ron. Potions is a great subject if you just listen to what Professor Snape says. I love potions."

"Me too." Draco agreed.

"Me three." Harry added, making him stop eating, as he was surprised by his words.

Ron looked at Harry. "Since when have you loved potions?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but someone else called his name, he turned his head to see Luna sit down next to Neville after giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Luna. How are you?"

"I am fine. Yourself?"

"Very happy."

"You are?" Ron, Hermione and Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "It's time for potions. Lets go."

Hermione stood up with Ron and Draco. "Just how much did you pour in his drink?"

"I had to put enough in to last the morning. It will start to wear off this afternoon."

"I don't know why we are doing this anyway, Draco," said Hermione.

"Yes you do. Even you think it's Severus that Harry likes. If it is then I will be able to work it with my godfather to see if he likes Harry. After what Harry has been through he deserves some happiness, him more than us."

Hermione nodded. "You are right. I just hope Harry understands when we tell him."

* * *

They all entered the potions classroom and sat down, taking their books out Harry was sat beside Draco with Ron and Hermione facing them.

Ten seconds after the last person came in and sat down Severus walked into the classroom, flicking his wand at the board that automatically started to write ingredients. "The ingredients that are now on the board are for a potion that takes one hour. I am not going to tell you what the potion is. That will be your job when you finish it." Severus stood at the front of his class and saw that Harry and Hermione were the only ones that had moved. "Now!" He barked.

As the class went on Harry was actually ahead of Hermione having nearly finished his potion. Neville had added one too many ingredients and ended up having his potion blow up.

"Finished sir." Harry said.

Severus walked over and stood behind Harry and got close, Harry breathing in his scent. "Excellent Mr Potter. Do you know what potion you have brewed?"

Harry lifted his hand from a sheet of paper. Severus looked at the writing. "Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Draco looked sideways at Harry and frowned. "Harry, why do you look so flushed?"

"Because Severus is standing so close to me." Harry gasped at his answer. He didn't mean to say that.

"And that's a bad thing?" The blond asked.

"When he is standing this close and not touching me, it is."

"Touching you?" Hermione asked, forgetting her potion along with the rest of the class.

"Yes touching me like I want to be touched."

Ron pulled a face. "Why would you want Snape to touch you?"

"Because he's my partner." Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. Why was he saying this?

"You're sleeping with Snape?" the redhead gasped.

"Yes, I'm sleeping with Severus." Harry had tears in his eyes. He had just told everyone he was in a relationship with Severus. It will be around the school by dinner and he couldn't stop it. He didn't mean to answer truthfully but he somehow couldn't stop himself. He daren't look at Severus, who was staying quiet. Quickly Harry gathered his things and after trying and failing to pack his books away he gave up and ran from the class.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut behind Harry the class turned their stunned faces to their potions Professor. "I will give all to the count of five to leave. One."

"But sir our potions."

"Two."

Every student started to pack their books away.

"Three."

Draco who noticed his godfather watching him left his books and bag and headed for the door.

"Four. And you will stay right there Draco! Five."

At five every student looked at Severus. "Out!" Severus smirked at the speed the students ran in order to leave the class.

"What did you do?"

Draco gulped and told Severus everything. "Veritaserum?"

Draco nodded. "Yes." he answered, backing away as he couldn't remember the last time he saw Severus so angry.

"I will deal with you later." Severus snapped as he stormed out of his classroom, pulling the door open with force letting it bang against the wall making the blond Slytherin jump.

* * *

Severus walked into his private rooms and not seeing Harry he walked to his bedroom and saw Harry sat cross legged on his bed, his face buried in his hands. Severus saw him shaking and knew his love was crying.

Severus locked the door and silenced the room before he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Harry, drawing him into his arms. "Why didn't you say anything Severus?"

"I didn't know you weren't answering of your own accord until it was too late."

"I'm sorry Severus."

"Now, why are you sorry?"

"I know you wanted to tell people but I know not like that. I have embarrassed you by how I told them all. I told the whole class how I love to be in your arms, what you do to me."

"I love to know what I do to you Harry and you could never embarrass me."

"You sure about that?"

Severus pulled Harry away from him and looked him in the eye. "Harry. You could never ever embarrass me. I love you."

Harry gasped. "I love you too Severus." he replied, turning and jumping on Severus, kissing him for all he was worth. Only pulling apart when air was needed. "Make love to me Severus."

"Always Harry." Severus said and vanished their clothing. Severus laid Harry upon his back and moved on top of him. He reached over and took the tube of lubricant from the bedside table and smeared his fingers in it. "Please Severus."

Severus moved his hand down and gently pushed a finger into Harry. "More Severus." Harry gasped and he held tightly onto the potion master's shoulders, pushing down on the fingers that were thrusting in and out of him.

Harry let go of his love and covered his fingers in the lube before moving both hands down to hold his lovers cock. "Now Severus. Please?"

Severus placed a kiss on Harry's lips and lined his cock up before thrusting forwards, fully sheathing himself in the man under him making him moan aloud.

Harry lifted his legs and wrapped them around Severus, the heels of his feet digging into the globes of Severus' arse. "Move."

Severus started to thrust in and out of Harry, running his left hand down his lover's chest, moving further down and taking hold of the Gryffindor's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck Sev. Harder."

Severus let go of Harry and pulled out of him making the brunet moan. He flipped him over and brought him to his hands and knees and entered him once more.

Harry fisted the pillows and threw his head back as he pushed back to meet his lover's thrusts. "Faster Sev."

Severus gripped tight of Harry's hips and started to pound into Harry harder. "Are you close Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to cum?"

"Fuck yes."

Taking his lover's cock in hand again, Severus pumped Harry's cock vigorously. "Then cum, love." Severus moaned, feeling close himself.

And Harry did, spilling all onto the sheets and on Severus' hand as Severus, with a yell of Harry's name, came deep inside the brunet.

Severus with his free hand, placed it on Harry's chest and pulled him up so his back was against his chest. Severus buried his face in the neck before him, placing kisses there as Harry lifted his right arm up, holding the back of Severus' head.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Severus." Harry smiled. Maybe everyone knowing now wasn't such a bad thing. It helped him tell Severus what he had been wanting to tell him for weeks. He didn't know what caused him to blurt everything out like that but he was now happy he did.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
